livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Savant Silvercut (Skysear)
(WIP)thumb|200px|right 'General Information' Race: Human Class: Wizard Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (Next level at 1300) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: None First Seen: Unseen Location: No current location Background: Open 'Details' |-|Basics= Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 22 Height: 5'4" Weight: 110 lbs. Hair: Short, brown Eyes: Blue Skin: White |-|Appearance= ??? |-|Demeanor= ??? |-|Background= ??? |-|Languages= Venzan (Regional) Old Landellian (INT Bonus) Celestial (INT Bonus) Draconic (INT Bonus) 'Ability Scores' STAT MOD | BASE RACE LVL ITEM MISC |Points| NOTES STR 12 (+1) | 12 -- -- -- -- | (2) | DEX 16 (+3) | 16 -- -- -- -- | (10) | CON 14 (+2) | 14 -- -- -- -- | (5) | INT 16 (+3) | 14 +2 -- -- -- | (5) | WIS 10 (+0) | 10 -- -- -- -- | (0) | CHA 8 (-1) | 8 -- -- -- -- | (-2) | 'Combat Statistics' HP: 9 + CON(2)x1 + FC(1) Max -2 Init: +3 + Race(0) + Class(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Familiar(0) BAB: +0 Class(0) CMB: +1 + STR(1) + Size(0) CMD: 14 + BAB(0) + STR(1) + DEX(3) + Size(0) Speed: 30 ft. + Encumbrance(0) + Misc(0) Vision: Normal Damage Reduction: Spell Resistance: Energy Resistance: 5 (Acid) 'Defense' AC: 13 + Size(0) + DEX(3) + Dodge(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Flat: 10 + Size(0) + Armor(0) + Shield(0) + Natural(0) Touch: 13 + Size(0) + DEX(3) + Dodge(0) Fort: +2 + Class(0) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Reflex: +3 + Class(0) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Will: +2 + Class(2) + Resist(0) + Trait(0) + Feat(0) + Misc(0) Notes: 'Offense' |-|Rapier= Melee: +4 + DEX(3) + Masterwork(1) Damage: 1d6+1 + STR(1) Crit: 18-20/x2 Type: Piercing Special: Notes: 'Racial Traits' Bonus Feat: Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. Skilled: Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. 'Class Features' Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a wizard’s movements, which can cause his spells with somatic components to fail. Spells: A wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. A wizard must choose and prepare his spells ahead of time. Bonus Languages: A wizard may substitute Draconic for one of the bonus languages available to the character because of his race. Arcane Bond (Ex): A bonded object can be used once per day to cast any one spell that the wizard has in his spellbook and is capable of casting, even if the spell is not prepared. This spell is treated like any other spell cast by the wizard, including casting time, duration, and other effects dependent on the wizard’s level. This spell cannot be modified by metamagic feats or other abilities. The bonded object cannot be used to cast spells from the wizard’s opposition schools. Arcane School: A wizard that chooses to specialize in one school of magic must select two other schools as his opposition schools, representing knowledge sacrificed in one area of arcane lore to gain mastery in another. A wizard who prepares spells from his opposition schools must use two spell slots of that level to prepare the spell. For example, a wizard with evocation as an opposition school must expend two of his available 3rd-level spell slots to prepare a fireball. In addition, a specialist takes a –4 penalty on any skill checks made when crafting a magic item that has a spell from one of his opposition schools as a prerequisite. A universalist wizard can prepare spells from any school without restriction. Each arcane school gives the wizard a number of school powers. In addition, specialist wizards receive an additional spell slot of each spell level he can cast, from 1st on up. Each day, a wizard can prepare a spell from his specialty school in that slot. This spell must be in the wizard’s spellbook. A wizard can select a spell modified by a metamagic feat to prepare in his school slot, but it uses up a higher-level spell slot. Wizards with the universalist school do not receive a school slot. School Selected: Abjuration. Opposed Schools: Enchantment, Necromancy Spell Focus: At 1st level, a wizard gains Spell Focus as a bonus feat. Spellbooks: A wizard must study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for read magic, which all wizards can prepare from memory. 'Spells' Caster Level: 1 + Misc(0) Concentration: +4 + Stat(2) + Trait(2) |-|Cantrips=3 Prepared/day, Unlimited Use Resistance Acid Splash Detect Magic Detect Poison Read Magic Dancing Lights Flare Light Ray of Frost Spark Ghost Sound Haunted Fey Aspect Mage Hand Mending Message Open/Close Arcane Mark Prestidigitation |-|Level 1=2/day + Bonus(1) Protection from Chaos/Evil/Law/Good Stunning Barrier Mage Armor Magic Missile Color Spray Mirror Strike 'Character Traits' Focused Mind (Magic): Your childhood was dominated either by lessons of some sort (whether musical, academic, or other) or by a horrible home life that encouraged your ability to block out distractions and focus on the immediate task at hand. You gain a +2 trait bonus on concentration checks. (Ultimate Campaign) Rich Parents (Social): You were born into a rich family, perhaps even the nobility, and even though you turned to a life of adventure, you enjoy a one-time benefit to your initial finances—your starting wealth increases to 900 gp. (Ultimate Campaign) 'Feats' Weapon Finesse (Level 1): With a light weapon, elven curve blade, rapier, whip, or spiked chain made for a creature of your size category, you may use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on attack rolls. If you carry a shield, its armor check penalty applies to your attack rolls. (Core Rulebook) Martial Weapon Proficiency (Rapier) (Human): You make attack rolls with the selected weapon normally (without the non-proficient penalty). (Core Rulebook) Spell Focus (Abjuration) (Wizard): Add +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against spells from the school of magic you select. (Core Rulebook) 'Skills' Adventuring Ranks(A): 6 = + INT(3)x1 + Race(1)x1 + FC(0) Background Ranks(B): 2 = Base(2)x1 Skills Total | A B | CS Stat ACP Misc Misc | Notes Acrobatics +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Appraise +7 | 0 1 | 3 3(INT) - - | Artistry +3 | 0 0 | - 3(INT) - - | Bluff -1 | 0 - | - -1(CHA) - - | Climb +1 | 0 - | - 1(STR) -0 - - | Craft +3 | 0 0 | 0 3(INT) - - | Diplomacy -1 | 0 - | - -1(CHA) - - | Disable Device | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Disguise -1 | 0 - | - -1(CHA) - - | Escape Artist +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Fly +3 | 0 - | 0 3(DEX) -0 - - | Handle Animal | 0 0 | - -1(CHA) - - | Heal +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - | Intimidate -1 | 0 - | - -1(CHA) - - | K. Arcana +7 | 1 - | 3 3(INT) - - | K. Dungeoneering | 0 - | 0 3(INT) - - | K. Engineering | 0 0 | 0 3(INT) - - | K. Geography | 0 0 | 0 3(INT) - - | K. History +7 | 1 0 | 3 3(INT) - - | K. Local | 0 - | 0 3(INT) - - | K. Nature | 0 - | 0 3(INT) - - | K. Nobility +7 | 0 1 | 3 3(INT) - - | K. Planes +7 | 1 - | 3 3(INT) - - | K. Religion +7 | 1 - | 3 3(INT) - - | Linguistics +7 | 1 0 | 3 3(INT) - - | Lore | 0 0 | 0 3(INT) - - | Perception +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - | Perform -1 | 0 0 | - -1(CHA) - - | Profession | 0 0 | 0 0(WIS) - - | Ride +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Sense Motive +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - | Sleight of Hand | 0 0 | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Spellcraft | 1 - | 3 3(INT) - - | Stealth +3 | 0 - | - 3(DEX) -0 - - | Survival +0 | 0 - | - 0(WIS) - - | Swim +1 | 0 - | - 1(STR) -0 - - | Use Magic Device | 0 - | - -1(CHA) - - | Notes: 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Gear Cost Weight Location | Notes Scholar's Outfit (w/ 5gp of jewelry) - - lb Worn | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | ????????????????? ?.?? gp ?.?? lb ???????? | Totals: ??.?? gp ??.?? lb |-|Encumbrance=Light, Medium, or Heavy Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Push/Drag Max Weight: ?-?? ??-?? ??-?? ??? ??? ??? |-|Expended Items= Name of Item Value Adventure Used ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? ???????????? ?.?? ?????????????? Total Consumed: ????.?? gp |-|Finances= Initial Character Money: 150.00 gp First Adventure: +0.00 gp Career Earnings: 150.00 gp Carried Inventory: -???.?? gp Consumed items: -0.00 gp Living accommodations: -0.00 gp Total: ???.?? gp |-|Coins= Platinum: ?? Gold: ?? Silver: ?? Copper: ?? Total: ?? 'Character Notes' |-|People= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Places= Dunn Wright Inn - adventurer tavern in Venza ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Enemies= ???????? ???????? ???????? ???????? |-|Adventure Log= Initial XP: 0 Initial GP: 150 NAMEOFADVENTURE Date Completed XP: 0 Gold: 0 'Level Up Tracker' |-|1=Level 1 Ability Score: +1 STAT Class Taken: FC Point: HP, Skill, Other, None HP: ? = + Class(?) + CON(?) + FC(?) BAB: +0 to +? Fort: +0 to +? Ref: +0 to +? Will: +0 to +? Class Features: Spells: Feats: Adventure Skills: ? = + Class(?) + INT(?) + Race(?) + FC(?) Ranks Taken: Background Skills: 2 = + Base(2) Ranks Taken: |-|Future Ideas= 2: 3: 4: 5: 6: 7: 8: 9: 10: 11: 12: 13: 14: 15: 16: 17: 18: 19: 20: 'Familiar' thumb|150px|right |-|Basics= Name: ???? Species: ???? Benefit: ???? Size: ???? Speed: ???? Space: ???? Reach: ???? Senses: ???? Init: +? HP: ?? (??)/2 HD: ? |-|Stats= STR: ?? (+?) DEX: ?? (+?) CON: ?? (+?) INT: ?? (+?) WIS: ?? (+?) CHA: ?? (+?) |-|Defense= AC: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) + DEX(?) Flat: ?? + Size(?) + Natural(?) + Adj(?) Touch: ?? + Size(?) + DEX(?) Fort: +? + CON(?) Ref: +? + DEX(?) Will: +? + WIS(?) CMD: ?? + STR(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Offense= Melee: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) Damage: ?d?+? [Weapon(?d??) + STR(?) CMB: +? BAB(?) + DEX(?) + Size(?) |-|Skills= Acro: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) Climb: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) Perc: +? + CS(?) + WIS(?) + Race(?) Stlth: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) + Race(?) + Size(?) Swim: +? + CS(?) + DEX(?) |-|Abilities= Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description Ability: Description 'Approvals' *'Level 1' - ???? (Judge) - DATE *'Level 1' - ???? (Non-Judge) - DATE